


Pluviophile

by Rowan_Rites



Series: (Loxiety) Definitions [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Lullabies, M/M, They're Not Really Dating But It's Still Cute As Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Rites/pseuds/Rowan_Rites
Summary: Virgil can't sleep. Roman is busy, and Patton won't wake up. Can Logan handle a stressed, sleepy stormcloud?





	Pluviophile

Logan sat up in bed, the soft voice that woke him up now faltering. "Hey, Logan..." Virgil said softly. He sounded sorry somehow.

"Hello, Virgil," Logan said, now able to see the vague purple and black form next to his bed. He squinted and blinked as he fumbled for his glasses. Once he got them on, his heart began to ache.

"H-Hey..." Virgil said, rubbing bloodshot eyes. "Um. Roman is busy making an interesting dream for Thomas, and Patton won't wake up. I can't sleep..."

Logan's brow furrowed. "Do you require sleep aids?" he asked. "I'm sure I can find the melatonin; it may assist in you getting some rest."

"No!" Virgil all but shouted. Logan was not good at emotions, but he knew what fear looked like on Virgil. Virgil wrapped his arms around himself. "I had a nightmare. And I know it'll happen again if I fall asleep alone. Melatonin always keeps me from waking up from nightmares. And that's worse."

Logan said nothing. Instead, he sat up and kicked his blankets back. Turning to face Virgil, he patted the bed next to him. Virgil hesitated. However, after a moment he took a seat next to Logan.

"If you would prefer not to sleep alone, then I suppose there's no reason you can't stay here tonight," Logan said. "My bed has enough space. I may sit up with you for a bit and read."

Virgil's eyes were filled with quiet tears as he nodded. Logan gently turned on his nightlight, which covered his ceiling with projected stars. Virgil pulled Logan's blanket up over his shoulders. Logan did as well, picking a book titled "Wood For The Trees" and opened it.

It didn't take long before Virgil's head was resting on Logan's shoulder, reading along lazily. His eyes began to droop, and Logan yawned. He closed the book softly and readjusted so they could both lay on one of the two pillows.

"Logan?" Virgil asked sleepily.

"Yes, Virgil?" Logan replied.

"I... I hate to ask you for more, but... I'm nervous about that dream still," he said.

Logan looked at the fear tainting the anxious man's face. He thought back to times Roman had been unable to sleep alone, just after Remus had left. While Logan had usually gone to find a storybook, Patton would let Roman lay his head in his lap. Logan remembered Patton singing a lullaby one of these times.

"Would you like me to sing a lullaby, Virgil?" Logan asked.

Virgil blinked, then nodded. Logan frowned as he tried to remember one. Were there any from a movie Thomas had watched that would be pleasant?

Oh. Of course.

"La la lu, la la lu," Logan began to sing softly. "Oh my little star sweeper, I'll sweep the stardust for you. La la lu, la la lu, little soft fluffy sleeper, here comes a pink cloud for you."

The words were, of course, nonsense. But Virgil smiled gently as he closed his eyes, and Logan felt... Love. Perhaps that is what Logan felt while running a hand through Virgil's hair.

"La la lu, la la lu, little wandering angel. Fold up your wings, close your eyes." As Logan softly set his glasses back on the table, Virgil's breath seemed to relax. "La la lu, and may love be your keeper," Logan continued, laying down and pulling the covers up over both of them.

"La la lu, la la lu... La la lu," Logan finished, listening to the gentle sound of Virgil's breath.

Logan was not a man of sentiment. When, in the morning, he found that Virgil was not there, he only knew it had been real by the black and purple hoodie tossed over the chair at his desk. Logan could have pretended the scents of coffee grounds and Virgil's shampoo were merely the effect of morning confusion. He could have ignored the dent on the pillow that was not occupied. Physical evidence, however, suggested it had not been a dream.

Logan had put on his glasses, made his bed, and gotten dressed while musing over this. He blinked in surprise as he realized it, but then decided that it was just a small test of his usual routine. He stopped by the bathroom to wash his face, taking Virgil's hoodie with him. Logan was certain Virgil would be mortified if the others knew the reality, so Logan would permit him a small white lie. Just this one time.

Before he left the restroom, Logan paused. He looked at the hoodie in his hands. Would it be rude just to try it on?

Logan shrugged the hoodie over his shoulders, as he had seen Virgil do a million times. The hoodie smelled of coffee, yes. But it also smelled like rain, somehow. Logan knew that the smell of rain was a combination of plant oils, bacterial spores, and ozone. Many people found the smell very pleasant, even comforting.

Logan understood that now. He began to ponder it as he took the hoodie off reluctantly.

He went downstairs, where Roman was excitedly telling Patton about the dream he had made for Thomas as he helped to stir pancake batter. Patton was laughing and nodding, encouraging Roman's antics even as the batter spilled.

Logan cleared his throat softly next to Virgil, who jumped a bit. Logan smiled as he handed the hoodie to Virgil. The darker man breathed a sigh of relief and quickly put it on, pulling the hood up. He smiled up at Logan and mouthed "thank you".

Logan simply nodded before heading to the kitchen to brew coffee. The other two greeted him excitedly.

"Oh, Logan, I meant to ask you something," Roman said, just as they were sitting down to eat.

"What is it, Roman?" Logan replied, taking a sip of coffee.

"Were you watching videos or something last night? I heard singing, and it was quite lovely," Roman replied.

Logan froze. He quickly continued sipping his coffee, then set it down. "If you must know, I do, on occasion, practice singing. With how often Thomas likes us to sing, I try to make sure I stay somewhat practiced at it," he replied. It wasn't a lie. Logan did sing now and again on his own.

"Really?! That's wonderful! Oh, we should do another video of us singing together!" Patton said excitedly.

Logan smiled as the two began to chatter once again. He glanced over at Virgil, who was shoveling his pancakes in. "Virgil, do be careful to chew thoroughly," Logan said gently. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Virgil slowed down in his chewing but seemed to shrink a bit further into his chair. Logan frowned as his chest seemed to tighten. That small action could have meant anything, he thought to himself.

After breakfast, Logan started on the dishes. Patton was fussing over Virgil for a bit, before walking off to tend to his garden. Logan was so occupied he didn't notice Virgil behind him. "So," Virgil said, making Logan jump slightly. "About last night..."

Logan knew Virgil was about to apologize. He was about to make it out to be nothing. Logan didn't want him to. "It was... It was nice," he said.

Virgil blinked. "It... It was?" he asked. Hope. That was what Logan saw. He knew because he felt it himself.

"Yes. It was... Pleasant. To know you felt safe next to me," Logan continued. He adjusted his tie nervously. "If you should have trouble sleeping again... You are welcome to do it again."

Virgil was quiet. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. He nodded. "Thanks, Logan," he said softly.

Pluviophile. Noun. "A person who loves/takes comfort from rain." Logan understood now. Definitions do not make a word like this. Only experiences could truly define them. Logan had discovered that Virgil smelled like rain, and now understood what it meant to be a pluviophile.


End file.
